


Methyl Anthranilate (Kokichi x Reader)

by kat_waii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_waii/pseuds/kat_waii
Summary: 17 students, all Ultimates. 1 killing game. Endless outcomes. When Y/N got stuck in this mess, they never thought they'd fall for anyone, let alone the Ultimate Supreme Leader, Kokichi Ouma.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Side note: This is my first time writing an "x Reader" fic so I'm sorry if it's bad! I wrote this bc I got random motivation to write. It's been a while since I wrote fanfic in general sooo- Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Bye!!***

Y/N's Pov:  
I opened my eyes to complete darkness. My head ached and the air around me was heavy. Where am I? I felt my way around and then stumbled out of.. a locker? What the hell was I doing in a locker? I sighed and got up. Blood rushed to my head in a silent echo, furthering annoying my headache. I took a moment to breathe and regain balance.

Okay, now where am I? I looked around the room. It was a seemingly normal looking classroom with desks, chairs, lockers, and a huge whiteboard. The room also had plants growing everywhere. This is a pretty weird classroom... I just don't get it, why was I in a locker? I remember getting kidnapped, but why? Also why is it so dark in here? Why is there-

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of a locker opening. "Where.. am I?" I looked behind me to see a girl with pinned back blonde hair in a navy blue school uniform. She looks at me, "Who are you? Where am I?" A drop of sweat drips down my forehead. I hesitantly start to speak, "... First off, I could ask the same to you. Secondly, I'm unsure of where we are too."

There a was a moments pause before either of us spoke. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Kaede Akamatsu." I nodded, "I'm Y/N."

We were cut off by a metallic rattling as another locker suddenly swung open. Now laying on the floor stunned was a boy dress in a dark school uniform. He looked up at us, revealing his navy haired framed face from underneath a rather emo baseball cap. He shot away, falling back on his butt. "Wh-who are you!? Are you with those other guys!?" Kaede spoke up, "...Who?? What other guys?!" "The ones that kidnapped me!"

I stood there, watching Kaede and the boy, who introduced himself as Shuichi Saihara, go back and forth before they finally turned to me. "Were... Were you kidnapped too?" Shuichi asked. "Ah...yes, I was." "Jeez, this is super weird. I mean, why would they want to kidnap us? I'm just your average highschooler, its not like I'm rich or anything." Kaede said. "What's gonna happen to us..." I mumbled out loud. "Huh?" Kaede questioned. "Ah, it's nothing. I'm just also confused." I laughed out nervously. "But uh, we should probably start looking for a way out here, wherever here is." I said. They nodded and we exited the classroom. But as we did we came face to face with- a giant robot? It moved and so did we, "W-what!? Uh- RUN!" Kaede yelled, grabbing my hand and dragging me with her and Shuichi.

After making it to the stairs she let go of me and we ran down. "What the hell is that thing!?" I asked, running next to Shuichi. "I-I don't know! A robot!?" He answered in a panicked out-of-breath tone. "Both of you shut up and keep up!" Kaede yelled. Shuichi and I nodded, and followed after her.

\-----

We continued running until we reached a door, entering it frantically. Inside was fourteen other students? They all turned to us with worried expressions. "Oh... it looks like more people have arrived." A girl with white hair in low pigtails and a normal black uniform said.

The room, now known to be a gym, was filled with low nervous murmurs. "Who the hell are you guys?" A male voice rang out from the crowd. "I'm Kaede Akamatsu, and these two are Shuichi Saihara and Y/N. Who are all you?" She quickly shot back the question. Before they had the chance to reply; however, the room was filled with the same robots that had chased us in the halls. The air was suddenly filled with high pitched shrieks and terrified screams as everyone began to rush away. "Kyahahaha!" Loud laughter began to emanate from the robots. "Would you get a look at these bastards! Screaming like a bunch of sissies and we haven't even started to used these here exisals!" Exisals? What the hell!? What happened next definitely didn't bring anymore answers. The robots, or "exisals", opened up and five tiny colorful teddy bears landed before us. "Rise and shine, ursine! With our powers combined, we are the Monokubs!" "The mono-what-now?" I questioned, staring down at the bears bewildered.

They continued talking for a bit and then the room went silent. After that, they threw a bunch of more interesting and colorful outfits. We were all changed into an outfit. I was put into a traditional f/c (favorite color) school uniform. Hm.. nice. I looked around the room. Everyone else had also changed clothes and looked less bland.

\-----

They talked more about Ultimates, then memories. I only heard the words "Ultimates" "Memories" and "Killing game" before I got lost in thoughts. K-killing game?! What the hell?! What does that mean..? Why-

I was so busy thinking that I didn't realize what was going on until a flash made me remember everything. After that, I blacked out.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Y/N's Pov:  
I opened my eyes to complete darkness. My head ached and the air around me was heavy. Where am I? I felt my way around and then stumbled out of.. a locker? Why was I in a locker?! I sighed and got up. Blood rushed to my head in a silent echo, furthering annoying my headache. I took a moment to breathe and regain balance.

Okay, now where am I? I looked around the room. It was a weird looking classroom, but it had the basics such as desks, chairs, lockers, and... a huge whiteboard?? The room also had plants growing everywhere. This is a pretty weird classroom... Is this supposed to be a school? Why was I in a locker? Questions flooded my thoughts as I stood there, analyzing the area.

\-----

After a few minutes, my thoughts were cut off by the sound of a locker opening. "H-huh?" I looked behind me to see a girl with pinned back blonde hair in a pink sleeveless sweater over a white dress shirt with an orange tie on her neck and a purple-ish pink colored skirt. The pins holding her hair back were shaped like music notes, and her skirt also had music notes on it, but they were placed over 5 black lines, making it look like some sort of music sheet. Ah, she must like music or go to a school where they study/learn about music! She stands there, feet still in the locker for a little until she loses balance and falls over, "Ahh?!" She screamed.

She hesitantly gets up and looks around. "...A classroom?" I don't think she's spotted me yet. Should I talk to her? I probably should... She might know how we- "Huh? Who are you?" She looked at me with a confused and scared expression. "Oh, I'm... Y/N. What about you?" The girl's expression changed, this time she was a little less scared as she spoke, "Oh, my name is-"

We were cut off by a metallic rattling as another locker suddenly swung open. Now laying on the floor stunned was a boy dress in a dark uniform. He looked up at us, revealing his navy haired framed face from underneath a rather emo baseball cap. "...Ahh! Augh!!!" He screamed. "How rude! Don't freak out at us like we're some sort of monsters!" The girl shouted at the boy. "Ah, sorry." He responded.

"I'm sorry too, okay? I just have no idea what's going on..." She paused for a moment before continuing, "But...all the more reason why we need to stay calm. Oh! 'Gymnopédie No.1' by Erik Satie." She smiled, "Try to imagine that sorrowful melody filling you head and soothing your heart—"

She was interrupted by 5 colorful bears appearing. "Rise and Shine, ursine!" "Aaaaaahhh!!!" She screamed. "A teddy bear...?" The boy questioned. "N-No it's a monster! You can freak out about this!" The girl replied. "Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The blue bear shouted. "I don't think she was talking to you." The pink one said. "Yeah no shit.." I mumbled. "Hm?" The pink one glanced at me. "Ah, nothing." I said. "That's so mean... You humans are the real monsters for calling us monsters!" The red one looked down while saying that. "Although, if we are monsters, at least we're pretty monsters." The pink one added. "I agree. I'm glad I was born with these looks. I definitely won the genetic lottery." The red one said with a prideful expression. "Wh-what are they? Why are they talking? Aren't they just... stuffed animals?" The girl asked with a scared expression. "I don't think they're just-" I was cut off by the blue bear saying, "We're not Monokubs! We're the stuffed animals!" "Psst, Monokid... You're saying your lines backwards." The Yellow one added. "No stuffed animals, us! The Monokubs, them!" The blue one tried again. "Oh geez, it's even worse now..." The yellow one seemed a bit annoyed. Ugh my brain hurts from this. What the hell is going on? "...Huh? Monokubs?" The blonde questioned. "Oh! You've heard of us!?" The pink one was a bit panicked. "N-No, of course not! I've never seen walking, talking stuffed animals!"

The Monokubs looked at each other and then started cheering. "Yayyyy! It worked!" "Phew! Had me worried there for a second!" "..." The green one hasn't talked. Oh well. These things are pretty annoying so I guess the quieter, the better. But why are they cheering? "H-Hey, worried about what? I don't understand what's going on." The girl was worried and confused. "Alright now, let's tackle each issue one at a time." "Issue? Does that mean you're finally gonna tell us where we are and why we're here?" I tried to hide the annoyance in my voice as I spoke. I wanted to move things along and see if I could finally get answers. "Ah, yes. We will answer some questions. What do you wanna know?" "I have loads of questions, but for starters..." She paused before she asked, "Where are we? This... Looks like a school..." "Okay, so this place is called the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles." "Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles?" "Ultimate Academy? I've never heard of a school like that." The boy joined in. Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles? Where is that? Maybe they'll tell us..? "Of course you haven't. This school was made for you seventeen cretins." "Seventeen...?" The girl questioned. "Yeah! There are seventeen Ultimates at this school." Ah, so there is other people at this school. "...Huh? Ultimates!?" "You know what Ultimates are, right?" The yellow one says that, but without waiting for a response, continues to explain Ultimates.

"I don't need the explanation, I already know. Because... I'm an Ultimate too." "That means you gotta remember this time. So don't forget anymore." Forget... what??? "Yeah! Forgetting about your Ultimate talent is such a waste." Huh? "Huh? What do you mean, 'forgetting'?" Looks like me and that blonde haired girl are on the same wavelength. "Shut up!Quit your yappin' and get started already!" "Get started...with what?" "Why, exploring this academy, of course." "Also, you should introduce yourselves to the other Ultimates." the yellow one paused for a moment and moved his hand to push up his glasses before saying, "...Cuz you guys are all gonna do an activity together later." "Awesome! I've got a rager right now! Well then..." They turned and disappeared, shouting, "So long! Bear well!" "...Ah, they left! But i still have so many questions!" "..." The boy opened his eyes and said, "This...isn't a dream, right?" "No, but I wish it was..." "I do too..." I said quietly.

\-----

The room was silent before the girl looked at me and asked, "Hey.. Y/N, are you also an Ultimate?" I looked at her, "Ah, um..." I thought for a moment, "How about we all three introduce ourselves to each other..?" I was trying to avoid the question for the moment. I also wanted to find out what their Ultimates might be. "Oh, okay!" She looked at the boy, "Hey, you're an Ultimate too, right? You should introduce yourself!" "Oh, um.." 

The boy pulled his hat down a bit. "I'm... Shuichi Saihara. They call me the Ultimate Detective, but..." "What? You're a Detective? That's amazing!" "I agree!" "Ah, no... I don't have the credentials to call myself a detective yet." He paused and looked down, "I just...happened to solve a case that I came across...and now people call me that." Not many people can 'just happen' to solve a case. You should be more proud of that." 

She paused for a moment and put her hands together in front of her chest with a smile on her face,"Oh, yeah... My name is Kaede Akamatsu. I'm the Ultimate Pianist. Nice to meet you!"So she is into music. That's nice to know. "It's nice to meet you too! Also, that's a really cool Ultimate!" I said. "Ah, thanks!" "Ultimate... Pianist..." Shuichi repeated. "Well, no one calls me the Ultimate Pianist. Usually just Piano Freak." "That's mean..." I said with a frown. "Ever since I was a child, I would play piano whenever I got bored... There were even times I played the piano so much, that I forgot to eat and sleep. Eventually, I won trophies from concerts. And people started praising me..." "That's how you got your Ultimate title? That's way more impressive than me..." 

"No. That's all I'm good for, really." She paused, and brought her hands back up to her chest, "But this is my first time meeting another Ultimate student." "Well, Ultimates are scattered all over the country. They're difficult to find." He looked at me, "Speaking of which, you never introduced yourself to both of us..." 

"Ah, that's right! I'm Y/N. I uh... Don't really know my Ultimate at the moment, sorry..."


	3. Prologue Part 3

Y/N's Pov:

Shuichi seemed a bit surprised by my response, but Kaede just looked at me and smiled, "That's okay! Maybe you'll figure out what your talent is later!" I nodded, "Yeah, maybe..."

Why don't I remember my Ultimate...? I shook my head to clear my mind. No, I shouldn't worry about my Ultimate right now. I need to find out where we are, why, and how to get out.

I looked at the 2 in front of me. They were talking about the situation. "Ah...about that..." Shuichi paused for a moment. "I...don't remember." Him, too? I hope Kaede knows something... "Huh? You don't remember?" "I've been trying to remember it, but I can't...no matter how hard I try. I have no idea how I got here. When I woke up, I was in that locker. I...don't know how I got there... It's like...that memory just fell out of my head—"

"Same here!" Well shit. There goes that... The annoying bears said that there was 14 others though, so maybe one of them knows something... "...Huh?" "I can't remember anything... Even though I'm trying so hard to remember—" She went silent all of a sudden. "...Kh!" "Ah, are you okay?" "Oh...I'm fine. I just got a headache...that's all." Same... I wish I could stop thinking because it's just making my headache worse.

She turned to me, "Ah, I almost forgot. Do you remember anything?" I shook my head in response, "No, nothing..." Shuichi put his hand under his chin, "...It can't be a coincidence that we all don't remember. What happened to us...?" "I-I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Probably not a big deal." I... doubt that... "We're confused. We just need to relax, is all. Oh! Let's imagine Maurice Ravel's 'Sonatine'..." "Is that...music? I-I...don't really know much about music..." I nodded, "Yeah... Same here, sorry..." "I see... That's unfortunate. When we get outta here, I'll share it with you both... But first, let's look for a way out. And if there are other Ultimate students here, we should talk to them, too. At least one of them has got to know something." I admire her optimism, but I doubt it's gonna be that easy to get out if whoever is behind this really did manage to get 17 Ultimates in the same place...

"...Yeah, good idea." Kaede turned to me, "You should come with! We can introduce ourselves to the other Ultimates together." I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'll stick around to meet the others."

\-----

The 3 of us exited the room to the hall. The air in here is heavy... Isn't this supposed to be a school? Why is the air so heavy? No, I need to focus. I shouldn't be thinking about how heavy the air is right now. "...Huh?" Shuichi looked like something was bothering him. Kaede caught on, "What's the matter?" "Ah, I just...felt something in the pocket of my uniform. When I looked..." He paused and pulled out a tablet-looking object. "I found this inside. It's some kind of...mini tablet computer?" "Oh, maybe I have one too! I knew my backpack felt heavier!" She took her backpack off and opened it, reaching an arm in. When she pulled her hand out, she had one of them. "The word 'Monopad' is written on it... When did this get into my backpack?"

She turned to me, "Do you have one too?" "Ah, I might. I'll check." My pocket had been noticeably heavier, so I decided to check there. I put my hand in my pocket and picked up the source of the random weight change, pulling it out and looking at it. It was another one of the 'Monopads'. "I guess we all have one, then." Kaede nodded in response, "Yep, I still don't get how or when this got into my backpack though..." I nodded, "Yeah, I don't know how it got here either, but maybe it contains some important information?" I looked over to Shuichi, who had booted up his, "My name was displayed when it booted up. Like a student handbook. I...don't know what it could be used for, but I don't think we should throw it away. Let's just...hold on to them for now." He explained. "Yeah, I agree."

I nodded and turned mine on. Like Shuichi said, my name was displayed on the screen. I clicked on an icon with a silhouette of 2 people on it. Here, I saw some blank silhouettes of 14 people and Kaede and Shuichi beside them. Hmm... Maybe the silhouettes will fill in when I meet more people? "Y/n, let's go find the others." Kaede put her Monopad back in her backpack and looked at me. Shuichi was standing beside her and looked at me as well. "Ah, okay." I put my Monopad back in my pocket and joined them.

\-----

A bit down the hall, we came across a girl in a black school uniform with blue hair, dark blue eyes, and glasses. "Umm..." "Hey, you're an Ultimate student, right? Can we talk—" "Ummmm..." The girl interrupted. "Heeey! Hellooooo!" "Ummmmmm..." This is getting a bit annoying...It feels like she's trying to ignore us... "What? She still can't hear me? Maybe she's a really detailed mannequin?" "...No, I don't think that's the case..." "You never know. We already saw a moving teddy bear." "She's not wrong..." Kaede poked the girl's cheek, waiting for a response. All she got was, "Umm..." again. "Poking her doesn't work either? Then...maybe she is just a doll." "This...is going nowhere..." I sighed. "But she looks so real! Try it Shuichi, Y/n! Poke, poke!" "Ah, no thanks..." Kaede smiled, "Just do it! It's so fun!" "I don't see any harm in it..." I walked a little closer and poked the bluenette. As I did that, Kaede grabbed Shuichi's arm and made him poke her on the other side. "I never thought I'd be poked on both sides. How truly unexpected." "Ah!" "So she wasn't a mannequin. Well, I knew that." "If you knew that, why did you make me poke her?" "Because she wasn't responding." "Oh, I didn't mean any harm... I was just deep in thought. So I thought if I ignored you, you'd go somewhere else." That's kinda... rude. "You were ignoring us? Isn't that a bit rude?" "Umm, well isn't it rude to force someone to talk when they don't want to? Oh, but it's fine. I feel like talking now." She has a point there. "Now, let's talk. What do you want to start with?" She got a bit closer to us. "My favorite Doraemon episode is #53. The one with security cameras and target practice." Ah, so she's an otaku. "Um, before you talk about that... Can you tell us your name?"

She backed up and put one of her hands on her hip. "Oh, my name is Tsumugi Shirogane. I'm the Ultimate Cosplayer." Oh, so she cosplays. That sounds fun... Maybe once we get out of here we can go cosplaying together. "So you're...a cosplayer." "Are...you surprised? I get that a lot, since I'm so plain." "I mean, it sorta makes sense. You have this strange, almost sexy aura about you." I... I would not have worded it like that, but I guess Kaede just likes giving out praise. Kaede continued, "I bet it's because you've got people ogling all your curves on a daily basis, huh?" "Kaede...you sound like a creepy old man..." I giggled at his statement, "Normally, I don't really like people looking at me like that... I just like making cosplay. I'm fine with others wearing them... But lately, more cosplayers are putting themselves before their characters. I'd rather my outfits myself, with love, than give them to people like that." She got more intense as she spoke. "Wow...you're pretty intense." "It makes me happy when I get to show people the outfits I've made. And thanks to my sponsors, I can use materials that are just plain expensive." "Ohhh! Well, of course the Ultimate Cosplayer would have sponsors!" "It's not that big of a deal. People just crowd around like I'm a panda at the zoo." That sounds like a big deal to me— "That's so amazing... You're pretty much a celebrity, you know?" Shuichi finally decided to cut in, "Ah, is it alright if I ask you something too? Earlier...you looked as if you were thinking hard about something. What was it?"

"Oh, yeah! We needed to ask her that! Nice job, Shuichi!" "Ah...that bronze dragon statue over there. I'm just plain curious about it. It almost seems like it's floating, right? Doesn't it look pretty out of place?" Now that she mentions it, yeah... "Now that you mention it...you're right. It sorta bothers me, too." "This is a school, right? But everything here is so weird, isn't it? There's trees and grass growing inside, I can't find any exits... And it seems like we're the only people here..." She's right...this place is pretty weird for a school... Tsumugi's expression changed, "Are we...going to be okay? Are we going to be able to get out?" "..." Kaede was silent. She had no response for those questions, not yet, at least. "Kaede? What's wrong?"

"Hehe, that frightened look on her face was sorta sexy." I did not see that coming... "...This again?" Pfft yup she's back at it again... I wonder if she'll be like this towards the others... I shrugged it off and continued listening to the conversation. "I'm just kidding... Well, it's not a big deal. Our present situation is our main concern. Once it's over, we'll be good and dandy." "You're...pretty optimistic, Kaede." That makes one of us... I do admire her optimism in a situation like this, though. "Well, people do say I'm pretty carefree! Worrying won't get you anywhere, you know. It's better to just be carefree." "Yeah...I guess so. Being all depressed won't help anything." "Yeah. So, let's try to find a way out." They're right. I should think a bit more positively...even in this kind of situation.

\-----

After our talk with Tsumugi, the 3 of us headed around the corner and down the stairs. We turned a corner there and went straight. There we found a green haired boy with green eyes that was wearing a dark blue, striped sweater with a symbol of sorts on it and light brown pants. "Oh, hey there. You guys get kidnapped too? Well, you 3 look alright. That's good. Situation could be better, though." "Yeah...totally." I nodded in agreement after Kaede spoke. "Hey, let me ask you something... Do you guys remember how you got here?" "If you're asking us, then...you don't know either, do you?" "Ha, you're the same way too, huh? You don't remember anything, do you? I guess that means everyone here's the same." "Huh? Everyone?" "I asked the others too. They all said they don't remember." I stared at the boy. Is he serious? Nobody remembers anything? This isn't good...

"So the others don't remember, either..." "It's like...we all have amnesia or something." Amnesia? All of us? I never thought about that... Is that even possible? Apparently there's 17 people here... So how would we all have amnesia? "Ah, but that's...not normal. If everyone here has amnesia—" The boy cut Shuichi off, "Welp, I guess we're all in a pretty abnormal situation, then." With that, the mood changed. This guy gives me bad vibes... "...What?" "Wait...amnesia's a stretch. We're probably just confused...I'm sure we'll remember eventually." I sighed in relief. I hope Kaede is right... "Or it could be group hypnosis, maybe brainwashing..." Why is he suggesting these things? Is he trying to make us think of the worst possible outcome?

"In any case... I hope we remember soon." Jeez that was a fast mood switch... He put his right hand behind his head and smiled nervously before continuing, "Otherwise...I'll end up the outcast." What's that supposed to mean? "The outcast...? What do you mean?" "To tell you the truth, how I got here isn't the only thing I don't remember. I also forgot...my own talent." He forgot his talent, too? That's weird... "Phew, I'm in trouble. I know I must have been some kind of Ultimate... I just don't remember." "Is that true...?" She looked at me for a moment, then looked back at Rantaro. She seemed confused. "'Course it is. But then again, I don't blame you for not believing me. Oh...I never told you my name, did I? It's not like...I already told you, but then I forgot I did, right?" That's a bit suspicious... Then again, I guess I could come off as suspicious too since I also don't remember my talent... But it seems like he knows something we don't... "No, you haven't told me your name yet."

He smiled and put his left hand up, like waving, "My name is Rantaro Amami. I can't remember my Ultimate talent at the moment... But I promise, I'm not a bad guy. Nice to meet ya." There was a moment of silence. "...Is it weird? That I'm not really bothered by the fact that I don't remember my talent?" No, not really. There's a lot of other things to be bothered about. I'm the same... I would like to find out my talent, though... "What?" "You know, I'm actually kinda looking forward to finding out. I wonder what Ultimate I am." "You and me both..." I mumbled, thinking out loud by accident. "Hm?" Rantaro looked at me.

"You don't remember your Ultimate, either?" I stood there for a moment. Kaede spoke up in my place, "Mhm. Y/n here is also in the dark about their talent. But, I'm sure you'll both find them sometime soon! If not...once we get out of here, I'll help out. I'm sure Shuichi would help too, right Shuichi?" Shuichi just nodded in response. "I'm looking forward to it, then." He said. I just nodded, not really feeling the need to say anything.

Rantaro shot a glance of suspicion in my direction before starting to talk again, "Anyway, it'd be nice if we could get along. We aren't going anywhere for a while." "Stop that. We'll escape soon." "...You really think it's gonna be that easy?" "Huh? What do you mean...?" "Nothin'. Just a feeling. Haha, hey, don't worry about it, alright?" There was a moment of awkward silence before Kaede started walking off to look around more, in which Shuichi and I followed.

\-----

We went a little further down the hallway and went through 2 big doors. The room was wide and resembled that of a dining hall. It had a huge table near the center of the room and 17 chairs were set around that table. This room seems kinda normal, other than the windows... and the huge monitor set in the corner— I guess it's a dining hall. That would make this place a bit more school-like.

I looked around a bit more and realized there were 2 other people in the room. Both were girls. One was short with reddish-brown eyes and short red hair. She was wearing a school uniform and had a huge hat on. The hat kinda looked like one you'd see on one of those witches in the movies. Maybe her talent has something to do with witchery? Magic? Either way, she looks kinda interesting.

I looked over at the other girl. She was taller and had long, dark brownish-green hair that was segmented into 3 hoops going down. Her eyes were a pretty shade of green and she had a star headband and a large green pinwheel bow to go with it. Other than that, she was wearing a blue school uniform with a white bow. This girl looks a bit sportsy. She looks like she's well fit and strong. Maybe she's some sorta fighting Ultimate? Her hands are put up as if she's ready to fight anyone who comes near her, so maybe.

"Nyeeeh... So are we stuck here?" "Yeah...that's what it looks like... But don't be scared, I'm sure we'll be out of this place in a jiffy!" "I'm...not scared. It's just a pain. Something like this won't make me panic. Cuz...I'm a mage." How does one become a mage— She's probably just one of those magicians that do tricks. That's actually pretty cool, though. "A mage?" "Hm...that's right. I haven't told you guys yet." She paused and raised up her left index finger, "Prepare to be amazed. Fall to your knees. I am Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Mage." There was an awkward silence after she announced that. They don't seem convinced that she's a Mage... I wonder if anyone believed her... I feel bad now, what if magic is real and she is really a Mage? She broke the silence, "But...I'm officially called the Ultimate Magician." So I was right, she is a magician. "Ohh, so you're a magician. You should've said that from the start. I mean, it makes sense though. Since magic doesn't exist."

Was it necessary to tell her magic doesn't exist, Kaede? I mean I doubt she'll believe you if she believes it's real but still, that's kinda harsh— Himiko went silent and looked down, as if she was a bit upset from her comment. "Nyeeh...magic does exist." "Huh?" "Because...I am a mage." "You're just a magician, right?" "Only on paper... I'm known as a magician, but that's just a ruse. I am actually...a mage." "J-Just a ruse?"

"You guys might not know them, but... There's a group called the Magic Castle. Also known as the hall of Magicians, it's where the world's magic lovers gather. I was the youngest person to ever win their Magician of the Year award." That's interesting...but it does make me wonder even more what my talent is, and how I got the title. "That's pretty cool." "It's all a ruse. They're keeping my magic a secret by disguising it as tricks. Because of this ruse, I became famous all over the world for performing tricks. But... I'm not a magician... I'm a mage... Nobody believes me..." It's still pretty impressive that you're known worldwide, even if they are just tricks... "Maybe they're hiding your magic because if people knew magic was actually real, they'd come after you?" I mentioned, trying to believe her at least a little. "You believe magic is real, Y/n?" Kaede looked at me. "I mean, there's not really a way to prove it doesn't exist, so yeah." Himiko still looked sad. "There, there, don't be sad..." "W-Well, you could show us your magic. Then we would believe you..." Shuichi's right. She could prove to everyone that magic's real, and she's a mage, but I doubt she can do anything too big, so it might not help in our situation to have a "mage" here, but it shouldn't be a bad thing so... "Oh, that's right! Help us out with your magic! Take us back to when we originally—" She was cut off by the small mage, "Magic isn't all-powerful... I can only do so much." I figured... "I-I see... Then...what can you do?" "I can choose the card you picked, pull out coins, and release doves. Nyeeeh... If I get serious, I can even saw someone in half." Those are just ordinary magic tricks, but she is the Ultimate Magician, so she must be really good at the tricks. I'd like to see her perform one day— but first, we need to get out of here...

\-----

After our talk with Himiko, we approached the girl with long brownish-green hair. "HAAAAIYAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" What is she doing— "H-Huh?" "I'm yelling so I can build up my spirit energy! Don't you know you can unlock your brain's full potential by yelling to build up spirit energy!?" "Ah, I've heard pro athletes do that. It's supposed to help you focus." "I must be prepared for combat at all times, just in case someone tries to attack me! I will protect myself with Neo-Aikido!"

Aikido? So she is a fighter. That's actually really cool... At least someone here has a way to protect themselves. Have the others even thought about how they're gonna protect themselves if something happens? The people who trapped us here must know what they're doing... And they're probably prepared if they managed to get 17 Ultimates trapped in the same place... "Aikido? Then you're—" "Oh, yes! I'm Tenko Chabashira! HAIYAH! The Ultimate Aikido Master!" "Ooohh! I always imagine Aikido masters to be huge, burly guys, but you're so cute!" Tenko got a bit flustered, "C-Cute!?" She put her hands up and her face started turning red, "Aaaahhh... St-Stop iiit... I...I-I'm not...cute... My face crinkles when I suck down a shake... And when I wipe my face, my eyelids turn inside-out." "U-Um, I see... But I think you're cute. Right, Shuichi, Y/n?"

"...Huh? Oh...right" Shuichi responded, and I just nodded. Tenko looked at me and Shuichi with an intense expression as if she was ready to throw him out the window. "Wh-What's the matter? Your face looks really intense now!" "I don't like to be praised by degenerate males." "Degenerate males? You mean men? Are you...uncomfortable around them?" "It's a way bigger problem than just being uncomfortable. If any degenerate tries to touch me, my reflex is to grab them and throw them across the room." "You're right... That is a way bigger problem than just being uncomfortable around men."

"Ah, by the way...what is this Neo-Aikido you mentioned?" I must say I'm intrigued, too... "Neo-Aikido is an original form of aikido that my master and I completely made up ourselves!" So she's self taught? That's awesome!

\-----

Diagonal from the dining hall was another door. We entered it. It was a huge warehouse. There was lots of equipment for different activities and some tall sets of shelves. Near the left shelf closest to the door, we saw a girl with long strawberry blonde hair and pale pale blue eyes rummaging through the shelf. She was wearing a set of goggles on her head and a pink uniform with a blue bow, black studded gloves, and a black choker with 2 others under it, resembling barbed wire. As for her shoes, she was wearing a pair of white knee-highs, and boots that come up to just under her knees. There were also some black straps that were attached to golden rings over her chest, thighs, and she had a small one wrapped around her right arm. What is she doing? It looks like she's trying to find something but having trouble. Maybe we should help her?

"Dammit... Where the hell is it?" "Hey, what are you looking for?" "Don't sneak up on me, bitch!" Kaede was just asking what you were looking for, there's no need to call her a bitch... It looks like Shuichi thought the same, as he spoke up, "H-Hey, I'm sorry if we surprised you, but you shouldn't talk to Kaede like—" "Hey crotchrot, you starin' at my tits?"

I— didn't see that coming, but okay... "What!?" "Help yourself! A guy like you can only dream of landin' a big boobed hottie like me! Go on, get yourself a good eyeful!" "N-No, I wasn't staring! My eyes just happened to look there..." Shuichi that's not a very convincing argument... "'Ohh, my eyes just happened to look there...' 'Ohh, my hand just happened to grope her...' Hah-haha! I can identify pervs on site, and you are definitely a fuckin' perv! That's why you wear that hat, right? To hide your skeevy eyes? And that's why you wear those pants right? To hide your nasty crotch?" Geez she has very colorful language... Also, when did this become "bully Shuichi" time? "Everyone wears pants, though..." "Haha-haha! Everyone knows that only pervs wear hats!" What is this, a new stereotype I've never heard of? I don't think that's actually true, but whatever floats your boat. I looked over at Shuichi. His hat was fully covering his left eye and he looked bothered. Is it because she brought up his hat? "...Stop it... Leave me alone! I can wear a hat if I want to!!!" Yup, I guess it was because she brought the hat up... "Heeeee! Wh-what the hell...are you gettin' pissed off at me for? T-Tell the world you're sorry! If you startle me into losing motivation, that loss will be felt across the whole world!" The whole world? Is she some sort of really important celebrity? I mean she is an Ultimate if what those bears said is true, so maybe she is... "Hey, your vulgar language is uncalled for! Just who are you, anyway?" I agree. It is pretty uncalled for. "Huh? S-Seriously? You don't...know who I am?" She paused and pointed her index finger at the ceiling, continuing now with confidence, "I'm the gorgeous girl genius whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history! I'm the one, the only, the legendary Ultimate Inventor herself—Miu Iruma!" The name sounds somewhat familiar. I feel like I've heard it before, but I'm not sure...

"So...what kind of things do you invent?" "I make all kinds of gadgets—ones that let you type while you sleep, read while you sleep... Even ones that let you eat while you sleep." "Why do they all have to do with sleeping?" Miu looked over to me, "Oh, I didn't see you there!" I...figured. I'm pretty good at blending in and not being seen... "Well, I'll answer your question! I was inspired after I realized how much time people waste on sleep. Though, this one time I invented these really stupid eyedrop contact lenses as a gag." "Wait, really? That's your invention? Some of my friends wear them!" "Psh! Your friends sound like total plebs! That invention was nothing! It doesn't make you more productive while you sleep, so it was a failure! Just like you three! I signed the patent rights over to some company and never looked back." I don't think those were a failure, they sound pretty useful compared to your sleep inventions. But, I will admit they don't sound completely useless.

I snapped out of my thoughts and spoke up, "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what were you looking for earlier? You were desperately searching for something when we walked in..." "Eh? Are you a dumbass? In a situation like this, I gotta find some meds!" "Medicine? Are you hurt or feeling sick?" I don't think she is... I hope it's not what I think though.

"No, idiot! I need strong meds cause I wanna trip my fuckin' balls off!" She stretched out and sighed, "... I just wanna set my mind free and forget about this shitty situation!" Well that confirms it. I was right. She wants to get high off of meds. "Wait... Whaaaaaat!? You can't use drugs to get high! You definitely shouldn't do that!" "Heeee! Wh-What the hell? My genius can't be constrained by the wisdom of the masses... Besides...this place probably doesn't even have the shit I need to get loosey-goosey... S-so...are we cool...? Are you...done being mad at me?" I would hope there's not drugs that can be used to get high at a school...

I looked over at Shuichi. He hasn't said anything since Miu brought his hat up. It must be something he doesn't like to talk about. I hope he's okay, though.

\-----

We left the warehouse and went back down the hall, turning a few times. We ended up in a room labelled "Classroom A". The room was identical to the classroom we woke up in. The only difference was the 2 boys running around the room as if they were playing tag.

One of the boys, the one being chased, had short spiky white hair. He was wearing weird armored plating from his neck down. He has white stripes going down his face from his blue eyes. He kinda looks like...a robot?

The other boy who was chasing the robot-looking boy had short gravity-defying purple hair with a set of purple eyes to match. He was wearing a white outfit with multicolored buttons and silver clips along the edge of the shirt. Over that, he was wearing a black and white checkered scarf around his neck.

"Heeey! Wait for meee!" "Please stop! Don't come any closer!" Why is the boy with purple hair chasing the other boy? It doesn't seem like they're playing tag... "C'mooon! Wait up! Lemme touch your body a little! I've always wanted to be friends with a robot!" So...the white haired boy *is* a robot? "What? A robot!?" "...What is it? Are you another robophobe? I have a recording function. If you make any robophobic remarks, I will see you in court." I...don't think Kaede was being "robophobic". I think she was just surprised, but that's a cool function I guess... "Wait...you're a robot!? Are you, for reals, a robot!?" "A-Are you...one of the Monokubs—" "Do not compare me to those toys! I am not just any old robot! I am K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot! But please, address me as Keebo." "Ultimate Robot...?"

"That's not faaair! You can't be the only one who gets to show off! I'll introduce myself, too!" "Oh, go ahead..." I said quietly. What is his Ultimate? His appearance doesn't give any hints... "I'm Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!" Ultimate...Supreme Leader? What does that mean? Also, how does one become the "Ultimate Robot"?

"By the way, I learned the hard way that a robot's breath smells like gasoline." "My breath does not smell like gasoline! I am powered by electricity!" "Nee-heehee...I'm just kidding." "...You're not funny." "Of course you don't think I'm funny. Robots can't understand human humor to begin with!" I feel kinda bad for Keebo... "D-Don't mock me! I have studied the complete history of stand-up comedy!" Study? Wouldn't it have been easier to just watch stand-up comedy instead of studying it...?

"Plus, I may have the appearance of a robot, but I am a high school student just like you." "You're a high school student?" "I was created by Professor Idabashi, the leading authority in the field of robotics... He installed in me a 'strong AI,' capable of learning and maturing like a human brain. That's why, at the time of my creation, I didn't know anything. I was like a baby... But the professor raised me like I was his own child. He taught me so many things... Until finally, he enrolled me in high school. And now I stand here before you all! See? I'm just like everyone else!"

"Hey, do robots have dicks?" I looked over at the purple-haired boy, dumbfounded. Who— Why? "Please do not ask ridiculous questions!" "Nee-heehee... I only asked because your backstory is pretty flaccid for a robot." UhM... Moving along from that, I guess I understand Keebo's talent a bit better... but what's with Kokichi's "Ultimate Supreme Leader" talent? I don't get it.

"Hey, if you don't mind, could you explain your talent, Kokichi? I don't really get it..." I said as Kaede nodded. "...Oh. I'm just the supreme leader of an evil secret organization. That's all." Evil secret organization? "What?" "I gotta say, it's pretty impressive. My organization has over 10,000 members!" "Seriously? The supreme leader of an evil secret organiza—" "Who knows? I am a liar, after all." "Huh? So you were lying just now?" "Well, I am the supreme leader of an evil secret organization. That part was true!" "So...were you lying or not?" "Nee-heehee... I'm not telling youuuuu." "Ah, by the way...what is the name of that organization?" "It's a secret. Y'know, cuz it's a secret organization." "But I've never heard of such a large secret organization like that..." "Of course you haven't. Because it's a secret organization." Wow this conversation went nowhere... "Hey... Everything he's said so far has sounded like a lie, so that's gotta be a lie too, right?" "Just leave him alone. Everything he has been saying has been a lie... He's a far more suspicious person than I am, that's for sure." "Well, of course you're not a suspicious person, because robots aren't people, silly." I wonder if Keebo has his recording function on for all this. "Grgh...!" "Oh, you mad? Are you gonna hit me with a rocket punch?" Would Keebo even have that function...? "I don't have that function!" I thought so. "Aw maaan, you're boring." Some of these kids we've met so far are so weird... I can tell this is gonna be a rollercoaster if we're stuck here.

Kokichi, despite saying Keebo was boring, began chasing him again. This was our que to leave. Once Kaede and Shuichi had left the room, I went to follow, but got knocked over. I hit my head on a desk and everything went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for all the reads! I'm so sorry that it took almost a whole month to come out but I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 1 Part 1

Y/N's Pov:

I awoke to a figure looking down at me. Although a bit blurry, I made out that the figure was a person with purple eyes and black gravity-defying hair with purple tips. Wait, is that— "Oh, you're finally awake! Geez, took you long enough. You missed all the fun!" Fun? "Huh? What happened? How long was I out?" "Ah, well..." I recognize that voice. It's Shuichi. Who else is here? "Rise and Shine, Ursine!" "We'll explain it to you!" I'd rather listen to Shuichi or someone else explain then these dumb bears... "Ah, okay..." I paused and looked Kokichi in the eyes, "Could you uh... get off of me, please Kokichi?" "Nee-heehee... What if I don't?" What should I do? He's not gonna move if I ask nicely... Oh, I got it!

I put my face close to his. "Are they seriously gonna get it on in front of us!?" Ah, so Miu's here too? "I don't think they're gonna do that in front of everyone..." And Kaede... "Oh? Have you fallen for me alrea—"

I cut him off by slapping him lightly, but firmly across the face. He moved away from me and I sat up.

Everyone stared at me in silence. I looked around to see some unfamiliar faces, but I saw everyone I had met earlier here. Hmm, so this is all of the Ultimates? I didn't meet 7 of them, but I recognize Kaede, Shuichi, Tsumugi, Rantaro, Himiko, Tenko, Miu, Keebo, Kokichi, and those dumb colorful bears. I'll have to meet the rest later. For now, I should focus on finding out what happened.

Geez, the tension in this room is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I feel a bit awkward speaking up, but I have to get info. I stood up and started walking over to the bears. Damn, I didn't even realize I was laying on the floor. "Can you explain now?" I sat back down on the floor in front of them. "Only if you bastard get down and beg." "Oh, no. No begging. Buuutttt, if you want us to tell you, you'll have to say all of our names! I'm sure you've heard them at least once! Plus, you must remember your fellow participants' names, so it'll be good practice!" For the record, I haven't met everyone here. And have they even said their names where I was able to listen? Ugh, this is pointless. I just stared at the red bear who had said he'd explain. "Just tell me what happened, please." I thought for a moment. Wait... What did it mean, "participants"?

"You seem to have another question, maybe we'll answer that first..." "Oh, right... What did you mean when you said 'participants'? You were obviously referring to everyone else here, so what are we participating in?" "Oh hell yeah! There's the winning question! You're all gonna be participating in a..." He trailed off to add exaggeration, "a—" "KILLING-GAME" A...killing game? Could it be a joke? "..." I looked around the room for confirmation as the blue bear started yelling at the green one for stealing his line and the other bears watched.

Kokichi walked over and whispered, "They're not joking. It's a killing game. Doesn't that sound funnnnn?~" I felt myself shiver. What...? What's...going on!? I stood up and tried to regain my composure. The bears aren't done being annoying yet, great... I could just leave and wander around. Yeah, and think about everything... But I need to know more... Ugh, I'll ask someone else later. I started walking towards the door. "Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" "I bet Y/n is planning a murder! Aren't you? If you are, I could help you! It sounds fun!" I heard Kokichi say as he ran towards me. "I'm not planning anything. I'm just going to investigate and clear my head. And I'd like to be alone, so I'll see you later." That was the last thing I said before closing the door, thus leaving everyone else in the gym.

Kokichi's Pov:

"I'm not planning anything. I'm just going to investigate and clear my head. And I'd like to be alone, so I'll see you later." As they said that, they walked out, leaving everyone behind. Looks like this game won't be so boring. We have Rantaro who doesn't know his Ultimate, a Detective who doesn't seem very confident in himself, a Pianist who seems like she'd be a good leader, a robot who seems pretty useless since he doesn't have rocket punch, but he's fun to mess with, and Y/n, who not only doesn't know their Ultimate, but seems different. It'll be fun to mess around with all of them...

\-----

Y/n's Pov:

When I got a bit of a distance from the gym, I sighed. I need to find a way out. Of course, I do need to know more about this killing game thing first... I don't feel like asking those dumb bears though. Maybe that tablet-thing called a Monopad has info? Eh, I'll look later. Maybe I should look around. I might find an exit... I doubt it, though. I think everyone else would be gone if there was an exit, and if the people who put us here are capable of kidnapping 17 Ultimates, they have to know what they're doing to some degree... I put my hands on my head and tugged on some of my hair out of frustration, "This is pointless! How the hell did I end up here anyways!?" I put my hands down, "...More importantly...am I gonna die here?" I shook my head. No. I'm not dying here. I'm not gonna participate in whatever this "killing game" is. I may not know everything about it yet, but it's pretty self explanatory. I should just do what I said I was gonna do: investigate. I stood up and fixed my messy hair. I then started walking around to investigate.

~~Time skip brought to you by my writer's block:)~~

After I had looked around in every room I had access to, I ended up in the boiler room. There was a manhole in the center of the room that looked like it had been messed with. I heard voices coming from the manhole, so I looked in. The others must be down here. It's so dark though... No, I should see if they're okay. I carefully climbed down the ladder into the manhole.

I felt eyes staring through me, but ignored it. I just looked around to confirm everyone was here. "Heeeeyyyy! You missed us failing like 3 times! Care to join us?~" Kokichi looked at me with a smirk. "What did you guys fail?" Shuichi started, "Oh, it's..." "Down there. It's a path! We've been trying to escape, but there's lots of obstacles... I'm sure we can make it if you join us! Monokuma and the Monokubs confirmed that this way is an exit, so please..?" Kaede looked at me with a bit of determination in her eyes as she pointed to a tunnel.

Should I...? Also, who's Monokuma? Nevermind that... If that is a way out, then we're free...but the bears could be lying... Okay I'll try to help. "Fine. I'll help. You all look pretty beat up and tired, though. Are you sure you're all good to go through again?" "We've already agreed to try as hard as we can! We will get through and be free." She's sure optimistic...I wonder how long she'll stay like that, though... Will anyone actually participate in the game? I shook my head. No, don't think like that. It'll be fine.

We entered the tunnel. I joined at the back, behind Kokichi. We watched until everyone had been caught in a trap. "Looks like we're the only ones left~" He looked at me when we came upon an area where we could stand for a little. I nodded, "Yeah, we are. How much farther do you think it's gonna take?" "Aww you're no fun! That's such a boring topic, but I don't expect to beat it just because you, someone who can't even remember their talent, tagged along." I sighed, "Neither do I, but you don't need to rub it in my face that I can't remember my talent." "Ugh, Y/n, you're so boring! Whatever, let's just go." I nodded and tried to cover up my annoyance as we went on.

Eventually, Kokichi had been caught in a trap. I continued on, trying my best to avoid traps. Not too long after, I got caught. Everything went black.

\-----

I opened my eyes and luckily, I only met the ceiling above me. Good, no Kokichi hovering over me this time. I sat up and looked around. Everyone was still here and Kaede was giving her speech. I tried to stand up, only for all the blood to rush to my head. This caused me to lose balance and fall back down. I put my hand on my head. Well, that hurt... "Y/n! Are you okayyyyy?"

I looked up at a familiar face: Kokichi. "I'm fine." "I knew that! I was just lying anyways!~" Kaede reached out her hand to me, "Here, take my hand. We're trying again. We'll get through this time, I'm sure!" I nodded and grabbed her hand, allowing her to help me up. Then we all followed her back into the tunnel.

\-----

We tried over and over for what seemed like an eternity. We would fail, wake up, Kaede would give her speech, and we'd go back in. I tried to get up, but my body ached. How many more times are we gonna do this? I'm tired...

Kaede went on with her speech, but this time...

"Enough already!" "Kokichi...?" "I'm sick of all this! I'm tired...and it's not just me. Everyone is." "Everyone...?" "You know what really hurts? Being denied the right to give up in an impossible situation... You won't let us give up and no matter what we say, you have the moral high ground... When you say we can't give up, you're not inspiring us—you're strong-arming us!" Isn't that a bit harsh? Kaede just wants to escape with all of us... "We shouldn't have to push ourselves... Let's just find another way out, okay?" "I...didn't know you guys felt that way... I didn't even notice. I'm sorry..." Shuichi, Kaito, and a few others told her not to be sorry, and some scolded Kokichi, but Rantaro looked at Kokichi suspiciously before saying, "You're referring to the killing game, aren't you?" I don't understand... I should've read through the rules... It looks like I'll have time later anyways, since I doubt we're gonna escape any time soon at this rate.

"And what if I am? It sounds interesting..." I kinda feel like leaving. I don't even wanna witness any of this... I also wanna sleep, but I have to read the rules before bed so I know... I looked over Kaede, "I'm gonna go. Don't blame yourself. I'm sure we'll find some way out. If you need anything, you can talk to me. Bye!" I smiled and waved as I started climbing up the ladder. Now, where to sleep...

\-----

I walked to the dormitory. I didn't look around too much in here... Now to find my dorm...

I looked at every door. There were only sixteen, and none of them had my icon on it. Dammit. What the hell!? "Rise and shine, Ursine!" "Yea, sorry, but you don't have a dorm!" Great. Just great. What's next? "Not enough seats at the dining hall's table"? Ugh. "Where am I gonna sleep then!?" "I dunno! Figure it out yourself, you bastard!" "Here is some blankets, extra clothes, and other things you might need! You could sleep in the AV Room! It may not be the most comfy, but it'll have to suffice for now, sorry!" As the pink one said that, she handed me a set of new clothes, some blankets, a pillow, toothbrush & toothpaste, and a hair brush. I looked down at the supplies for a moment, "Ah, thanks..." "Happy to help!" "So long, Bear well!" And with that, they were gone.

I started walking out of the dormitory, but bumped into Kokichi. I started picking my stuff up as the boy smiled and tried to start a conversation, "Heyyyy Y/n! What are you doing with all of that stuff? Are you gonna murder someoneeee?~" "No, I'm just going to sleep in the AV Room. Goodnight." "Wait, but don't you—" I walked away. I could tell others were looking at me, but I ignored them.

\-----

I arrived at the AV Room and set up my "bed". I hate sleeping in chairs, but I guess it's not the worst... Though, in all honesty, the floor would've been better. I would sleep on the floor, but I don't trust anybody here to not step on me by accident... Or maybe even on purpose...

I went to the bathroom(either one is fine) and changed, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair a bit. I wish I could shower... I shook my head. I'll just head back.

\-----

When I got back, I searched for my Monopad, but it wasn't there. Where did I put it...? "Rise and Shine, Ursine!" Not again... "We hate to be the bearers of bad news, but we had to take your Monopad to give to someone else." I'm sorry, am I hearing that right? Why mine— "Y'know, we were just 1 short, and yours was on the ground, soooooo..." Wh—How did it end up on the ground!? "Yeah, whatever. Just leave me alone. I need to sleep." "That reminds us!" "So long, bear well!" The disappeared, only to reappear over the monitors to say it was 10 P.M., and thus time for bed.

I tucked myself into bed, and closed my eyes. It was less uncomfy than I thought it would be. I stayed like this until I finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 1 Part 2

Y/n’s Pov:

I woke up to the Monokubs’ annoying voices. Is this gonna be an everyday thing? I hope it isn’t, but I can’t really do anything about it... 

I stretched with a yawn, my stomach grumbling. I guess I should go eat something. I did see a dining hall yesterday while exploring, and I'm sure the others are probably there too. I stood up to leave but stopped, finding a stack of uniforms identical to the ones I was wearing on resting on the opposite couch. Did the Monokubs' drop these off? I didn't see them if they did last night. Well it doesn't really matter. I'm just glad I don't have to talk to them again.

I walked out, heading to the bathroom to get ready.

\-----

Leaving the bathroom, I headed to the dining hall, running into Tsumugi along the way. 

"Oh, hey Tsumugi. Is breakfast already over?" Damn, I was hoping that it wasn't. I still hadn't had a chance to meet everyone.

"Oh no, it just started really. Kirumi even made a huge breakfast. I'm just using the restroom that's all. My nails have been so messed up ever since coming here. I've just plainly haven't had a single chance to touch them up." She sighed wearily.

"Mm, there might be a nail kit or something in the warehouse. There is all kinds of stuff in there." Honestly, I’m amazed by the sheer amount of supplies and equipment I did see and I didn't even get a full look around.

"Oh really? Then I guess I'll check it out later." She said her farewell, leaving me to enter the cafeteria.

\-----

“Hey Y/n!” 

“Oh, hello!”

Walking in I looked around the dinning table in the center of the room.   
There were only sixteen seats, one less than the number of people present. There were two spots open; one next to a guy with messy, long dark green hair and red eyes hidden behind big round glasses. He was wearing a brown suit with a green tie and overall had a very formal outfit, but oddly enough he had no shoes. He also appeared to be wearing what seemed to be a clear bug box strapped over his shoulder. 

The other sat beside a tall and lanky person who wore a green military esque uniform. They also had long dark green hair but in contrast it was silky straight. Their sharp golden eyes were hidden underneath an army green hat while the lower half of their face was covered by a black mask. A zipper in place where their mouth should be, creating an ominous appearance. Their hands were bandaged and hanging from their breast pocket was a silver pocket watch. 

Both of them look...scary? Intimidating? I don’t know... Should I sit over there? There is someone who isn’t sitting. Maybe she wants to sit there instead? And Tsumugi needs a seat when she gets back from the bathroom… so I mean, I don’t have to sit. I don’t know if I want to sit...

The standing girl walked over. “Pardon me, I don’t think we have formally introduced. I am Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. Please, feel free to take a seat and allow me to serve you.” She motioned towards the open chairs next to the intimidating people. I hesitantly started in their direction.

She had pale greyish-green hair and warm green eyes. She was wearing a long, black apron dress with a spider web pattern covering the right side. Underneath laid a white dress trimmed with black lace, a black collar, and flounce sleeves. She adorned a tucked purple tie along with a headdress typically seen on maids.

Reaching the table, I awkwardly sat down in an empty chair resting at the end. Across from me being another empty seat most likely belonging to Tsumugi.

I looked back over to Kirumi and smiled nervously, “Thank you, um, may I have some breakfast?”

“But of course. I have prepared a number of dishes for everyone. I have prepared Italian omelette, buttermilk pancakes, smoked salmon galette. And for those who prefer traditional Japanese cuisine, I have prepared miso soup and rice balls.” 

Ah, Tsumugi wasn’t bluffing, this IS a huge breakfast. Did Kirumi really make all of this by herself? It’s a lot for just one person to make...

I began to make myself a plate with the help of Kirumi before a voice arose from the other end of the table, “By the way… are you okay, Kaede?” It was Kokichi.

“Huh? What do you mean?” She asked.

“Well… you looked really bummed out after everyone started blaming you yesterday.” Weren’t you the one who started it? I sighed and started eating. Some of the others were also eating by now. Guess I’ll just see how this plays out.

“H-Hey… what are you doing all of-” Tsumugi said from across the table. Geez I didn’t even notice her walk in.

“Seriously, you guys are so mean. Poor girl… She tried her best to encourage everyone, and you sore losers got mad at her anyway.” Kokichi continued. Again, weren’t you the one who started it? Was anyone *actually* mad at her in the first place? We were all just tired.

“What’s the point of bringing that up again?” Kiibo questioned.

“Actually... didn’t you blame Kaede first?” Tenko accused.

“Yes, yes he did… and-” I started, but was interrupted.

Kokichi began to whine with tears in his eyes, “Eh? N-Now it’s my fault? Why are you guys ganging up on me? WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! You guys are terrible! So horrible, so mean!”.

“Hmph, you’re too noisy. Cut it out.” a short man piped in.

“AHEM, and I have something to say about what happened.” I tried.

“But it’s true. Everyone blamed Kaede without taking any responsibility themselves.” pointed out a taller man with spiked hair and a goatee. Wow, are they just gonna ignore me?

“Hey, come on now. Everyone was probably just tired.” Rantaro lightly waved his hands as too cool the situation.

“Shut it! That’s no excuse!” the goateed man practically shouted. Geez, he’s...loud.

“No, it’s okay! It doesn’t bother me! It’s just… I should’ve been more considerate of everyone’s feelings. I was too focused on the tunnel.. So, I’m sorry...” Kaede apologized. I’m glad she apologized, but she really didn’t have the wrong idea. I mean sure, she should have been more aware and paced, but we shouldn’t just give up on the tunnel.

“Alright, well… If you’re okay with it, then so am I.” replied the goateed man.

“Phew, cool beans! Now everything’s settled!” Kokichi sighed in relief.

“...But you did blame her first, didn’t you?” Keebo questioned.

“Well, that was a lie. Y’know, one of those lies to make us more united or whatever. Did you know half my lies are actually told with good intentions?” Kokichi stated matter of factly while pointing his finger.

“Now that sounds like a lie.” Himiko said accusingly. Was it though?

“Let’s just forget about it and discuss something else. Okay? Let’s all think of ways to get out of here.” Kaede optimistically supplied.

“I agree. Also, as I was trying to say earlier I do think we should keep attempting to get through the tunnel.” I added.

“Did you seriously not just listen to what Kaede said? You can’t just keep pushing us to do something that we know isn’t useful.” Kokichi refuted.

I shook my head and explained my reasoning, “But how do you know that it isn’t useful? We failed one day’s worth of trying, and we were going in blind. Now that we have an idea of what traps are in there, we will be better prepared to reattempt it. Sure it hurt, but if we make a map laying out where all the traps are we shouldn’t have any problems. I think it is too early to dismiss the tunnel as a potential escape route.”

“That does seem logical, I agree with Y/N.” Kiibo nodded.

“Yeah, see you guys were being too harsh! Kaede and Y/N have the right idea!” The goateed man shouted. Does he know what inside voices are? I don’t think he does since he’s been pretty much yelling this whole time. 

“Nyeh, but it’s such a pain… I’m still sore from falling and it’s messing with my MP levels...” Himiko sighed lazily.

“I can give you a massage if it would help Himiko!” Tenko looked to Himiko with a smile.

“No.” She stated quickly.

“Whatever, just don’t drag me into it.” A girl with dark brown pigtails spat.

“Are you all done yet? I have an announcement!” A bear that looked almost identical to the Monokubs jumped out. He was a bit bigger than them, and less colorful, as his colors were black and white. There’s another? Weird...

“Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!” Kaede screamed.

“Hey, don’t just suddenly show up! It’s too much stress for my heart!” Tsumugi yelled.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to not surprise you.” The bear replied.

“So you did mean to surprise us.” Himiko deadpanned.

“Well? Your announcement?” Rantaro questioned.

“It’s not terribly important, but… It’s easier to stay alive by being an obvious goody two-shoes, right? Being thrust into a killing game doesn’t mean you’ll be able to kill someone easily… So I figured I’d ease you guys into the killing game by giving you motivation to kill.” Huh? So… Is that bigger bear in charge of the game? 

“...Motivation to kill?” The girl with pigtails repeated. 

“In short a motive! That oughta add some mystery to the proceedings! Even if a killer is exposed. They could whip up a sob story to deceive everyone!” The bear continued.

“Wh-What are you saying? Your logic is impossible to understand…!” Kiibo replied shakily.

“I will now announce the first motive! Make sure you record this moment for posterity! Now then, the special motive I’ve prepared is called the First Blood Perk! Wow! For the first murder that occurs, no class trial will be held! Can you believe it? That means the first one to kill someone will get to graduate, no strings attached!” The bear announced, finally getting to the point. Wait… What’s a class trial? I’m confused...

“No class trial will be held?” The girl with pigtails repeated once again.

“I’m sorry that I made the class trial seem more important than it really is… So for the first murder, I’ve decided not to hold a class trial at all. Please just relax, calm down, and kill! After all, the first one’s free!” The bear apologized. I don’t understand what he means by class trial, but he seems so happy telling us to kill others... He must really be the one running the game.

“Huh? That’s all? We just gotta kill someone to get outta here!?” Miu questioned.

“‘That’s all’!? What’s that supposed to mean!? Please just calm down!” Kiibo shouted.

“First Blood Perk!? Don’t make it sound like some kind of game show bonus!” Tenko yelled out in disgust.

“Puhuhu… You say that, but I bet you’re really happy, huh?” The bear laughed and questioned Tenko.

“There’s no way I’m happy!” Tenko argued.

“S-Stop messing around… Do you think this is fun for us? Do you really think I’d kill someone just to get out? In your dreams! We’re not gonna lose to you! We promised each other we’d escape from this place!” Kaede exclaimed with an air of encouraging defiance.

“Puhuhu… Spare me your false bravado. You should be focusing on how you plan to survive. You just gotta kill someone, right?” The bear looked at Kaede.

“Why you… bastard!” Goatee man shouted.

“I see… The prisoner’s dilemma. How very clever of you, Monokuma.” Rantaro stated. Monokuma? Ah, that must be the bear’s name...

“Huh? What’s that?” The goatee man questioned

“We all know it’s better to cooperate rather than betray each other, right? But if you don’t cooperate, you receive some benefits that no one else gets. It’s an incentive to betray the group to give yourself an advantage. With that in the back of all our minds, we’re less likely to cooperate. That’s Monokuma’s plan. To make a non-cooperative plane that tanks Kaede and Y/N’s plan to get us to cooperate.” Rantaro stated, answering the loud goatee man’s question. He’s right...

“What?” Kaede questioned.

“And if a murder were to occur… it’d be even more unlikely that we’d cooperate.” Shuichi continued Rantaro’s statement. I nodded slightly in agreement.

“It’s likely he created this perk for that sole purpose.” The creepy guy with a mask sitting next to Tsumugi spoke up.

“Right? I bet you can’t stand all this tension in the air, right? So it’s better to just kill!” Monokuma exclaimed.

“Wh-What…? You…” Tenko studdered.

“It seems you are quite serious about forcing us to participate in this killing game. What exactly is your objective?” Kirumi sternly asked the bear.

“His objective doesn’t matter! I’m through letting him have his way! I’ve had enough!!!” The man with the goatee shouted before lunging at Monokuma.

“RISE AND SHINE URSINE!” Here we go again...

“Hell yeah! Looks like we got ourselves a volunteer!” The blue bear shouted.

“Finally, it’s time for the Exisals!” The red bear exclaimed.

“We won’t let you lay a hand on Daddy! We want Daddy to smile every day!” The pink one continued. Wait... Are they Monokuma’s kids? I sighed. I missed so much when I passed out...

“Youse bastards better pay attention! This is what happens when you mess with us!” The yellow one yelled.

“Wh...What? What are you guys planning to do?” The man with the goatee nervously stuttered out as he stepped back from the monokubs.

“P-Please, don’t!” Kiibo yelled.

“Run, Kaito!” Kaede shouted out in panic.

Big, mechanical machines entered the room. Everyone started to panic, as they thought the goateed man, apparently named ‘Kaito’ would be punished. But then... 

“GRRRRRRRAAHHHHHHHHHH!” Monokuma screamed.

Wait...what?

“F-Father!?” The red one stuttered as he called out for Monokuma. 

“Wahhhh! Daddy got turned into a pile of scrap metal!” The pink one cried.

It was true. Monokuma had been crushed in place of Kaito. 

“Th-This is Monodam’s fault, somehow!” The blue one accused.

“Wh-What is this…? What’s going on…?” Tenko questioned shakily.

“I’m not sure what’s going on, but Monokuma’s in pieces.” The short man added.

“S-Serves him right! He got what he deserved!” Kaito said nervously.

“Do not celebrate just yet. I’m certain he has a spare that will appear momentarily.” Kirumi stated, shutting down any potential optimism.

“Th-There is no spare! Don’t trivialize life like that!” The pink one yelled defensively.

“What?” Kaede and I said in unison.

“When Father was still alive, he used to tell us cubs… that we must cherish life because we’re like snowflakes—unique in every way.” The red one spoke. 

“If only one existed, then does this mean Monokuma is dead?” The girl with long pigtails questioned calmly.

“Poor Daddy! Let’s at least bury him with full honors!” The pink bear cried.

“Yeah. We’ll cook him low and slow to lock in the flavor.” The red one added while wiping away a tear.

To lock in the what the fuck now?

“While we’re at it… we should toss in some carrots and potatoes, too.” The blue one supplied.

Ah, okay, so ignore them, got it.

Eventually the bears left, leaving their catchphrase “So long, bear well” lingering in the air.

“U-Umm… What’s going on?” Questioned Tsumugi as she looked around at everyone confused.

Me too Tsumugi, I have no clue of what I just witnessed.

“Hmm… Everything’s a complete mess now. But if there’s no final boss… then that means this killing game is cancelled!” Kokichi announced. 

Could it really be that easy?

“Huh!? Cancelled!?” The scary guy with glasses exclaimed.

“I don’t think so. Monokuma’s just a robot. There has to be someone controlling him.” Rantaro stated.

“Ah-haha, don’t be such a worrywart! Everything’s definitely over now! With the mastermind gone, continuing this game is pretty much impossible. Which means… we win!” Kokichi exclaimed triumphantly. 

Really? Damn, this is the fastest I’ve ever won at anything. But again, I seriously don’t think it’s that easy, Kokichi... 

“Yay! We did it! Nyahahaha!” A girl in a yellow cardigan cheered.

“So we’re not in danger anymore?” Tenko questioned.

“Oh, so do we just wait here for the shuttle bus to pick us up, or…?” Tsumugi asked.

“W-Wait a minute! We don’t know that yet—” Kaede started, only to get cut off. 

“Kaede, quit being a buzzkill! Everyone’s still annoyed about what you did yesterday!” Kokichi interrupted. 

This boy is seriously getting on my nerves...

“B-But I didn’t mean it like that—” Kaede defended.

I spoke up, “Kokichi lay off. Kaede is just being cautious. I mean I doubt that anyone here with half a brain cell would believe in those bears. Like Kirumi said there is probably a spare, or at the very least, like Rantaro said, someone controlling him.” 

“Geez, I already told Rantaro not to worry about that! The game is over so stop making it a big deal!” Kokichi pointed at me, annoyance clear on his face.

“Or… is there still something you would have us do?” The creepy guy with a mask asked.

“Don’t tell me you wanna take on that underground passage again!?” Miu shouted in question.

“Miu I’ve already made it very obvious that I think giving up on the passageway would be a bad idea. I mean, are you guys actually getting mad at us for wanting to escape? We have no clue when rescue could come. Even if we aren’t in the killing game anymore it doesn’t hurt to try our options until help arrives. Waiting around wouldn’t get us anywhere.” I explained.

“Eeh— I know that! W-Why are you targeting me!?” Miu yelled.

I sighed, “I was just explaining, I wasn’t attacking you.” 

“I fucking know that bitch. Pfft, of course I don’t believe in those dumbass bears.” Miu retorted.

“Good, I’m glad we’re on the same page.” I turned to the others, “Um, so does anyone else have an issue with reattempting the passageway later today? I feel it would be better to communicate now so we don’t have a repeat of yesterday.” I questioned the group.

“Yeah, sorry… I should’ve been more aware.” Kaede apologized again.

“It’s fine Kaede, I don’t think anyone here really thinks you were purposely trying to hurt us.” Shuichi reassured her.

"Mhm, no one here thinks anything like that about you!” Kokichi chimed.

“It’s still a stupid idea.” The girl with the pigtails berated. 

“What… How?” Kaito asked.

“Sigh, are you all really this dumb? Even if Monokuma is dead it doesn’t mean that those other bears won’t stop us. Plus we already know the tunnel is pointless. It’s just a trap put in place to look like an exit. Do you seriously think someone who could collect this many Ultimates in a facility this big would just go and purposely build a way out? You said it yourself it’s stupid to believe in what those bears say.” The girl with the pigtails explained.

It’s true, but...

The room was silent for just a moment until a voice broke it.

“Hm, that’s true, but I still think it wouldn’t hurt to at least investigate it more. Even if the end of the tunnel is just a blank wall that is still useful information. I agree with Y/N and Kaede, I think it’s still worth looking into.” Shuichi put a hand to his chin and spoke.

“Hm, well I guess if even the ugly duckling of a detective agrees, then I’m on board too!” Kokichi smiled brightly as if he didn’t just insult someone.

“Well, how about we talk more about this at lunch. That way everyone can have some time to think it through.” Rantaro calmly offered.

“That’s a great idea Rantaro. Please everyone, just give it some thought.” Kaede requested.

“I figure it won’t hurt.” The short man replied.

“Nyeh, no promises that I’ll wake up from my nap.” Himiko sighed lazily.

“Don’t worry everyone, I’ll make sure to wake up and bring Himiko!” Tenko shared aloud while Himiko just stared at the floor defeated.

“Mm, well if everyone is in agreement come here for lunch, I will prepare it beforehand.” Kirumi added.


	6. Chapter 1 Part 3

Y/n's Pov:

Hmmm... It seems I have a bit of free time, I guess I should probably get acquainted with everyone I haven't met, and maybe try to get to know a few of the others a bit better too. Maybe I'll start with the guy I was sitting beside at breakfast?

I left the dining hall and began to look for him. I found him searching for something outside.

I took a deep breath and walked over. The male noticed me immediately. "Oh! You looking for bug too?"

He's looking for bugs?

"Ah, no."

"Oh, how ungentleman like of Gonta. Gonta not introduced himself to you yet." He smiled, "Gonta's name is Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta's Ultimate is Ultimate Entomologist!"

"I see. I'm Y/n. I don't remember my Ultimate, though." "It very nice to meet Y/n. Would Y/n like to look for bug with Gonta?"

I'm not a big fan of bugs... I also have to meet everyone.

I looked at the male. He was looking at me happily.

Should I? It's a chance to get to know him, I guess... Plus, looking for bugs can't be that bad, right?

I sighed, "Sure. I'll look for bugs with you for a little bit. But I still have a few people to meet."

"Okay. Gonta and Y/n look for bug now." I nodded, and we began searching through the grass. As we were searching, we talked a bit.

I didn't find any, which was strange to me. Just as I was about to leave to go meet someone else, Gonta called out for me, "Oh, Y/n! Gonta forgot to ask. Why Y/n unconscious in classroom yesterday?"

Oh, so he knows about that too... I shouldn't be surprised. Someone had to have carried me to the gym, so the others must've seen.

"Kokichi said Y/n fall and hit their head on desk. Is true?" He asked with a worried expression.

"I guess so... I think I was knocked over by either Kokichi or Keebo since Kokichi was chasing him, and then my head hit the desk." I answered.

"Gonta see. He protect Y/n from desk from now on!" He exclaimed in determination.

I smiled, "Okay, thanks Gonta."

"Oh no Gonta thank you! Nobody really approach Gonta because Gonta big and scary. So Gonta thank you!" he replied with a smile mirroring my own.

I'll admit I was intimidated but you can never judge a book by its cover. Gonta is actually pretty nice. I'll have to make a note to search for bugs with him again sometime.

"Well, you're welcome. Let's hang out again soon, alright?" I waved as Gonta nodded and I walked away to find the next person.

\-----

Departing from Gonta I walked to the dormitory in hopes of finding the few other students I had yet to introduce myself to. Entering the dorms I was hit with cool air.

Geez I needed this after running around looking for bugs.

Looking around I once again saw the sixteen doors clearly labeled for each of my classmates.

I still don't know why they didn't prepare me a room... actually it seems I wasn't accounted for in really any regard. Maybe I should ask Rantaro, he also doesn't seem to know his Ultimate, which I would be lying if I didn't say brought me some comfort. At least I'm not the only odd one out.

I sighed before walking over to knock on his door. Right as my hand collided with the wood the door quietly opened...

But who came out was not who I expected. The person standing in front of me was the Ultimate Supreme Leader, Kokichi Ouma.

\-----


End file.
